Un verano distinto
by Clover Lauper
Summary: ONESHOT. Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, Fujitaka, Sonomi, Tôya y Yukito van a pasar la última semana de las vacaciones a una casa de campo. Tôya y Yukito se quedan solos, gracias a la ayuda de Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero ¿qué pasará? YAOI. TôyaxYukito


"**Un verano... distinto"**

La familia Kinomoto había ido a pasar la última semana de las vacaciones de verano a una casa de campo que les había prestado la Sra. Sonomi . Tomoyo, Sonomi, Yukito, y Kero-chan por supuesto, iban con ellos.

Al llegar se llevaron una grata sorpresa. Era una casa amplia y preciosa, con unos preciosos jardines. También tenía una gran piscina.

Primero se repartieron las habitaciones: había cuatro, en una Fujitaka, en otra Sonomi, en otra Tomoyo y Sakura y en otra Touya y Yukito.

La habitación de Touya y Yukito era muy bonita, pequeñita, con dos camas, un escritorio, dos armarios, una estantería y una ventana que tenía vistar a un jardin, y más al fondo a la piscina y al pinar.

-Yuki ¿qué cama quieres, la de la derecha o la de la izquierda?

- Pues… me da igual, derecha mismo –respondió Yukito sonriente.

- Ok –dijo Tôya, sonriéndole a Yukito. "_Vamos Tôya… hoy es el día… aprovecha que no está por aquí Akizuki"_ A Tôya le recorrió un escalofrio de pensar en Nakuru Akizuki, incluso miró en acto reflejo por la ventana por si aparecia por ahí saltando de repente, como solía ser ya costumbre...

* * *

Después de comer. Sonomi y Fujitaka se largaron a sus habitaciones a dormir la siesta, Tomoyo y Sakura fueron a la piscina a bañarse, Yukito se fue a la hamca del pinar y Tôya se fue a su habitación a pensar un rato…

Yukito se quedó dormido en la hamaca, así que no oyó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba. Era Tôya.

Se quedó maravillado al ver a su "amigo" durmiendo… tenía una expresión tan angelical…

- Oh Yuki… si supieses cuánto te quiero… Tôya se acercó y acarició su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo le dio un suave beso en los labios. Le miró con dulzura y se fue otra vez a su habitación.

Lo que no sospechaba es que estaba siendo observado. Y nada más y nada menos que por Sakura, por Kero y por Tomoyo, que estaban en la piscina, y como la piscina está al lado del pinar y oyeron voces…

- Ohhh ¡que bonito! –exclamó Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.

- ¡Si! ¡Sabía que Yukito era correspondido por mi hermano!

- Oíd ¿qué os parece si montamos algún plan para juntarlos? –preguntó Kero con una sonrisa malvada.

- ¡SI!

- ¿Qué os parece si…?

* * *

Yukito despertó. Dirigió una mirada a la piscina y vio que Sakura, Tomoyo y el peluche no estaban.

Sonrió pensando el sueño que había tenido: que Tôya iba y le daba un beso mientras dormía… _"Iluso… sabes perfectamente que Tôya no te corresponde."_

Se levantó y entró en casa. Se extrañó al no oír nada, ni una voz.

Entró a su habitación. Se quedó paralizado… ahí estaba Tôya, dormido, Yukito se acercó y se sentó al borde de su cama y no pudo reprimir un impulso que le llevó a acariciar su cara. Al notar ese leve contacto, Tôya despertó lentamente.

- Hola Yuki –Tôya sonrió, Yukito se sonrojó levemente.

- Hola Tôya ¿no es extraño? no se oye ni una voz, creo que estamos solos.

- ¿Solos? –Tôya tragó saliva _"ahora es el momento Tôya… AHORA"_-. Esto… Yuki yo… hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿El qué? –Yukito estaba impaciente.

Tôya levantó su mano y acarició su rostro con ternura, sonrió, tragó saliva y…

- Te quiero.

Yukito solo abrió los ojos, como platos. Tôya se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir, agachó la mirada, se levantó y se dispuso a irse de la habitación. Pero Yukito fue más rápido y se lo impidió, abrazándole por la espalda.

- Tôya… yo… también te quiero. Disculpa, pero no creí que fueras a corresponderme.

Tôya se giró lentamente y sonrió a Yukito:

- Me alegra saber eso… porque hacía tiempo que quería hacer esto:

Tôya besó los labios de Yukito, Yukito solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Estuvieron así largo rato, luego se separaron y se abrazaron…

- Oh Tôya… nunca pensé que me ocurriría esto.

- Yuki… -*GRLOGRLOGRLO* (sonido de barriga cuando se tiene hambre). Tôya empezó a reirse– JAJAJAJAJAJA –.Se le caían las lagrimas.

Yukito se puso como un tomate

-Yo… esto… lo siento –y agachó la mirada.

Tôya la cogió la barbilla para que lo mirase:

- Eh, no lo sientas, me gustas así.

- Tôya…

Y se volvieron a besar… *GRLOGRLOGRLO*

- Mejor come algo…

- Si…

Cuando Sonomi, Fujitaka, Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero (tipo peluche) volvieron del laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo paseo propuesto por Sakura y Tomoyo, encontraron que Tôya y Yukito estaban duermiendo… en la misma cama

**F I N **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ****Esta historia está ambientado en mi antigua casa de campo. A modo despedida, ya que la vendimos el año pasado. Era fantástica… lo escribí el verano pasado.** Las habitaciones eran iguales que las descritas aquí, aunque tampoco describa mucho la casa. La de Fujitaka era la de mis padres, la de Sonomi la mía, que tenía cama de matrimonio, la de Sakura y Tomoyo la de mi hermano que tenia dos camas, y la de Tôya y Yukito la de mi hermana.

**¡FELIZ VERANO! :) ¡Espero que os haya gustado!  
**


End file.
